Dita
'Abilities' ---- Data Backup Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '300 seconds *Passive - 'Upon death, Dita will enter '''Offline' mode with a temporary energy supply (her Death Time). Within the duration of Offline mode, Dita can only be able to move but her Movement Speed is reduced by 70%. When the temporary energy supply runs out, she will respawn on the fountain at her base. Within the duration of Offline mode, allied heroes who stand near her body will be able to connect with her to bring her back to life by performing a resurrection process that lasts for 5 seconds. (During the process, both herself and the connected target won’t be able to do anything otherwise the resurrection will be canceled.) The resurrection process can't be performed more than once within 300 seconds and the process will only start to count its cooldown when Dita is successfully revived. *''Note - ''Dita enters Offline mode time every time she dies and even when this skill is on cooldown. A player can't however, resurrect her if this skill is on cooldown. *''Note - ''While within Offline mode, she can't use Summoner Spell's Resurrection ( ). 300 Girls! Big Sister and Second sister *''Condition - ''This hidden effect appears only when there is Yisha within the same team. *''Hidden Effect - ''Grants 2 bonus Armor to Dita. 300 Girls! Second Sister and Third Sister *''Condition - ''This hidden effect appears only when there is Timi within the same team. *''Hidden Effect - ''Grants 2 bonus Ability Power to Dita. ---- Data Projector Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''8 / 4 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *Original (Active) -''' Dita sends her data in a straight line. Upon reaching the target area, the data detonates itself to deal 50/90/130/170/210 + AP magic damage while stealing 5/10/15/20/25 Attack Damage and Ability Power on enemy heroes and 1/2/3/4/5 Attack Damage on non-hero units and transferring the stolen stats to the Projection. Afterward, the detonation will project her Projection at the center of the area that lasts for 8 seconds. The Projection can't move, attack or be attacked and it has an unobstructed vision around itself. Each time Dita casts her '''''Data Projector Q or Data Replication W, the Projection will cast its own version of the same skill within the same direction. The Projection has 50% of the Dita's stats + all stolen stats. *''Projection (Passive) - ''When Dita sends her data by casting this skill, the projection will send its data in the same direction, dealing 25/45/65/85/105 + Projection's AP magic damage to all enemies the data hits through. *''Note -'' Dita can only have 1 Projection on the map. If she creates the new one, the old one will disappear. ---- Data Replication W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Original (Active) -''' Dita sends a data cable in a straight line which will connect with an enemy hero upon contact, dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + AP magic damage per 0.5 seconds while reducing the target's Movement Speed by 30% for 2 seconds. If the link is not broken within 2 seconds, the enemy will be stunned for 1 second and they will take 30/60/90/120/150 + AP magic damage. If the target connected by 2 links from both Dita and her Projection at the same time, the stun effect and the damage can only be triggered once. If the enemy is too far, the link will get broken. *''Projection (Passive) -'' When Dita uses this skill, the Projection will send a data cable in the same direction which will connect with an enemy hero upon contact, dealing 5/10/15/20/25 + Projection's AP magic damage per 0.5 seconds while reducing the target's Movement Speed by 30% for 2 seconds. Additionally, 30% of the damage dealt by the data cable of the Projection will be transferred as a healing effect to Dita. If the link is not broken within 2 seconds, the enemy will be stunned for 1 second and they will take 30/60/90/120/150 + AP magic damage. If the target connected by 2 links from both Dita and her Projection at the same time, the stun effect and the damage can only be triggered once. If the enemy is too far, the link will get broken. *''Note - ''When the enemy connected by 2 links from both Dita and her Projection, she can cast '''''Data Transmission W once as a 2nd cast within 3 seconds. Data Transmission W Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''- '' *Active 2nd Cast -''' Dita swaps the target with the Projection. *''Note - ''If Dita can connect 2 links from both Dita and her Projection on the same target after she casts Data Projector Q and the projectile of Data Projector Q didn't reach its destination yet, using Data Transmission W at the same time the projectile of Data Projector Q reaches its destination will swap the target with the current location of the Projection '''instead. ---- ''Data Conversion E'' ''Cost: 90 Mana ' Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Dita applies a '''Converter' buff/debuff on a targeted hero, the effect depends on target’s side. **''Allied Hero -'' The Converter buff grants 10/20/30/40/50 bonus Attack Damage, 10/20/30/40/50 bonus Ability Power, and the ability to becomes immune to all crowd controls for 2 seconds. Anyone who attacks the target with Converter buff will have their Ability Power and Attack Damage reduced by 10/20/30/40/50 for 2 seconds. Furthermore, the Converter buff will memorize the damage taken (it doesn't nullify the damage) before converting the memorized damage into a shield at the end of the Converter buff's duration. The shield can withstand 50/100/150/200/250 + of the memorized damage damage for 4 seconds and the memorized damage can’t exceed more than the target's maximum Health. If there is Dita's Projection within the game, the stats (Attack Damage, Ability Power, Armor, Magic Resist, current Health and maximum Health) of the Projection will slowly be converted to the target with Converter buff by [(20% of Projection stats) - 1] every second while within the duration of Converter buff (2 seconds). The converted stats will last until the end of the shield duration (4 seconds). **''Enemy Hero -'' The Converter debuff on the target will grant a shield to allies who attack them based on 10% of the damage dealt. Both the Converter debuff and the shield effect last for 4 seconds. *''Note -'' In U.R.F mode, Dita can't apply shield effect from this ability on allied heroes more than once within 7 seconds. ---- Data Deletion R ''Cost: '150 Mana ' Cooldown: '150 seconds *Passive -''' When Dita's skill damage hits an enemy unit (The damage from Data Replication W will be counted only for the final damage with stun effect), Dita will scan for the target's weakness and apply a Scanning debuff on the target for 5 seconds. When Dita's skill damage hits a target with Completed Scan debuff, the Scanning debuff will be replaced with Completed Scan debuff that lasts for 5 seconds. All of Dita's skill damage deals of target's maximum Health bonus magic damage against targets with Scanning (Completed) debuff. *''Active -'' Dita summons a Data Deletion field at the target location which expands over time. Any enemies within the field will be removed from the game for 4 seconds. At the end of the removal effect, the removed units will take 225/350/475 + AP magic damage and reappear at their previous location. If the Data Deletion field triggers the damage from the Scanning debuff, the Scanning debuff will also apply the Null Damage effect on the damage dealt by the Data Deletion field which instantly kills the targets that have their Health below 5%/10%/15%. ---- 'Skins' ----